


The Next One

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [53]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: She doesn't understand why he can't just accept that he can have the next one.





	

Crossing her arms over her stomach and tapping her foot impatiently at her husband, she quirks a brow at the fact that his reaction wasn't immediate excitement and sheer joy, as she had expected, but rather the urge to start an argument. It is only when they are arguing that she notices just how much he resembles his father, Lord Seventh, except for his eyes-- because of course he would get his mother's eyes, she thinks they might be the only thing about Hinata that aren't completely ~~passive~~ recessive. She closes her eyes and lets out a long, exhausted sigh when he finally starts speaking again, after a moment of contemplation between his last statement and her most recent argument. "C'mon Sarada, you've always said that Uchiha is just a name! Why does that apply to history but not the future?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, where her glasses normally rest (though she has taken them off for this specific action which is, when arguing with Boruto, inevitable), she opens her eyes again to see the sincerity on his face. No, not sincerity-- stubbornness. Insistence. She doesn't understand why this matters to him so much. Then again, she supposes she is conveniently ignoring that it matters to her just as much, which is why this is an argument in the first place.

"It is just a name. But it's a name that'll die if I don't pass it on to my children; you have a sister who can pass the Uzumaki name onto whatever children she has! I'm the sole carrier of the Uchiha name, or at least, the only one who can pass it on to children anymore."

"Himawari's a _girl!_ " He doesn't add onto his statement, and, after a minute, seems to realize that his wife is glaring at him and clearly doesn't understand the point he is trying to get across, and he has to interject and explain himself quickly before she starts ranting at him about how sexist a sentiment that is, and how he needs to start thinking before he opens his mouth and lets idiocy flood out. "Look, what I mean is, girls don't normally pass on their name. That's the guy; look at my parents, look at _your_ parents! I'm not Boruto Hyūga, and you're not Sarada Haruno!"

She has trouble arguing for a minute, because he isn't _wrong,_ the woman doesn't normally pass on her name and the fact that she is asking him to does go against tradition, but that doesn't mean that the woman not passing on her name is necessarily _right._ Why is it that the woman's family name is expected to die with her, unless she wants to marry her cousin or something else completely disgusting that hasn't been acceptable since before their grandparents were children? She has never been upset that her surname is Uchiha and not Haruno, but at the same time, she doesn't understand why her mother was _expected_ to just let her family name die, as if no one would be disappointed by that. "Just because it isn't normal doesn't mean it doesn't happen! Your dad got his mother's last name, not his father's, and now you're telling me that we can't do the same thing?" With a pause, she straightens. "Besides-- Uchiha is an honorable name."

Scoffing, he throws his arms in the air around his head in apparent outrage. " _So is Uzumaki!_ " She opens her mouth to present a counterargument (though again, he isn't necessarily wrong), but he continues, so she closes it, "Our damn Hokage has the Uzumaki name! Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Seventh, our kid's granddad! What's more honorable than sharing a name with the Hokage? Your family is known for rebelling in their teen years and either massacring their families or running off to join an evil sannin and become an international criminal who doesn't even make it past genin until they're well into their thirties!"

She doesn't respond for a minute, and his face softens, because he is afraid that he has crossed an unspoken line in mentioning her father's betrayal of the village.

He takes a small step closer to her, and he is honestly ready to give her anything to see that half-frown that he knows is trying to hide utter, earth-shattering depression give way into his favorite smile in the entire world. "...You can have the next one." He almost doesn't hear her mutter it, and he barely catches the way her lips turn up into a smirk and he realizes she wasn't upset at all, damn it, she was just trying to get her way and the worst part is _it almost worked on him!_

He finds himself caught off guard for a moment, his brain processing the information and going through all of his possible responses. "There's gonna be another one...?" He can't help but note that she has made it clear, likely completely on accident, that she wants a second one.

Before she can even catch on to what she said, what she just implied, before she can think of a response or talk her way out of this, just like that, Boruto is picking her up and spinning her around and pressing a dozen kisses to her face, and this is how she pictured this interaction going. He finally stops spinning after a minute, kissing the purple rectangle that she rarely reveals, preferring to hide it with her bangs or her forehead protector, and then putting her down on her feet and positively beaming at her. She smiles back up at him, and she thinks that this means their argument is over, before he laughs and taps her forehead like her father has done to her mother a thousand times, which Boruto has never dared to do before. "Just like an Uchiha to want the firstborn."

"Oh come on!" Huffing, she takes a step back and crosses her arms again, this time over her chest instead of over her stomach like before, as if to signal that this was annoyance with him on a personal level and not annoyance with him about the baby, which didn't even count as a baby yet. She didn't know how comfortable she was referring to the poppy seed growing in her as either an Uzumaki or an Uchiha; they were picking out surnames before they were picking out an actual name. He laughs again at how indignant she is about this, and she feels a light blush grow on her face that she wishes weren't so obvious. "I don't want this one to be an Uchiha because it's the firstborn, Boruto, I just thought you'd be happy to know that you can have one!"

"But why do I have to have the next one? Why can't this one be an Uzumaki and _you_ can have the next one?" He has grown out of the habit (for the most part), but his tone tells her that if he still did it when he wasn't being _particularly _childish, he would be sticking his tongue out at her right about now. She has to pause to consider his words, too, because she doesn't actually have an argument against this but for some unidentifiable reason, it matters.__

____

____

It doesn't take him very long to realize that he has stumped her, because yet again, he is beaming at her, crossing his arms stubbornly to mirror her and leaning down condescendingly despite only being a few inches taller than her. Glaring, it's her who sticks her tongue out at him.

He sticks his tongue out to meet hers, and she immediately retracts hers, stumbling back and uncrossing her arms to catch herself but he catches her first; she can be smooth and mysterious and quiet like her father, but when it comes to clumsiness, she is entirely Sakura's. Arms around her waist, he gives her a wide-eyed look, silently asking if she's okay, and she silently responds that she's fine and straightens, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his as she sighs, relaxing. She tries to think of a solution so this argument can just be _over._

Then it hits her.

Grinning at him, she kisses his cheek, and he raises a brow at her, wondering what she's plotting or if she's conceded. "How about this," she starts, glancing at him to make sure that he is listening to her, which he is. "If it's a girl, her surname can be Uzumaki." He immediately goes to protest, but she cuts him off. "But if it's a boy, then he's an Uchiha. Deal?"

"Why do I get the girl?" It's clear from his tone that he doesn't mean to sound like getting the girl is a bad thing, but he clearly wonders why that was the choice that she made. Rolling her eyes, she wonders how it isn't obvious to him.

"It's like I said earlier, your dad got his mom's name. So if we have a daughter, it would make sense for her to get her grandmother's name-- or, her great-grandmother, I guess. But Uchiha's are almost always boys. My dad told my mom about it when she was pregnant with me; I was the first Uchiha born in the main branch who wasn't a boy. My dad and my uncle, my grandfather, my great-grandfather and his brothers, they were all boys. So, Uchiha for a boy." She gives him a look to see if he's following, and to her relief, he seems to be.

"Fine. Deal."


End file.
